dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Nightmarish Transformation
Transformations The "first, second, third" transformations work like this: *First form (base) :(transforms once) *Second form (first transformation) :(transforms again) *Third form (second transformation) :(transforms again) *True (fourth) form (third transformation) And in Cooler's case: *Fifth form (fourth transformation) This is backed up by Daizenshuu 6, who says that Frieza's power is too strong to stay in his third transformation state (and so he uses the lower forms), but Cooler can always be in his third transformation state, and has one more transformation than Frieza. 21:25, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Ultimate Evolution I think it will make it easier for readers if we merge this page with "Ultimate Evolution". We have four of Frieza's race's transformations on this page, and then Ultimate Evolution (a name we're still conflicted about) on it's own page. That page isn't even linked from here, there's no way to get there from here without knowing which name we happened to pick. I'm not proposing we rename it "sixth transformation", just that we make it easier for readers to see what transformations Frieza's race can use. It can even be its own section, and we can mention that it is not specifically referred to as a "Terrifying Super Transformation". I'd say a link is fine, but both pages are so short that combining them has no downside. 07:59, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :I disagree with the merge, the terrifying forms and ultimate evolution have never been said to be related, and don't appear to be. It would make more sense merging 2GSS and 3GSS into SS than the merge you propose, and we've never discussed doing that. Sure the pages are small, but once Resurrection F is out the Ultimate Evolution page will be expanded, and their is plenty which can go on the Terrifying Transformations page when someone bothers to update it. Merging these pages would also be based on pure speculation, which is a downside. Also, If someone wants to see all the Frieza race forms together, they are listed on the Frieza race page.Neffyarious (talk) 09:25, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I think you may have misunderstood what I'm suggesting here. I'm not proposing we make a claim that Golden form/Ultimate evolution has ever been called a "terrifying super transformation", which I think is the speculation you are referring to. Since they are highly and uniquely related as being forms that Frieza can transform into, I am proposing putting them as separate sections of the same page. The reason is that anyone already looking up 4 transformations is likely interested in the 5th too. A page rename would be appropriate, probably Frieza's race transformations, with a section for "Super Terrifying Transformations" and a section for Golden form. I can't think of any downside of doing that in the present state, and if the page gets extremely long (doubtful) we can always split. 16:52, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Why don't we add a brief section in this page, and then add ? 17:10, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::That solution works too, since readers can plainly see that another transformation exists and access the info without any trouble. 17:37, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Or we could add a "See also" section, and put links to Ultimate Evolution and Frieza's GT form in it. Or create a Frieza's race template like the Saiyan's one.--Neffyarious (talk) 10:17, May 26, 2015 (UTC) No, I don't think a "see also" after the article body is enough. We need to prominently display Frieza's Golden form transformation on the same page as his other transformations in order to best serve the readers. I don't see what the motivation is for separating Frieza's transformations so drastically. What is Frieza's GT form, do you just mean when he claims to be stronger? 04:24, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Frieza's GT form is from the Dragon Ball GT (1997 live show), where he and Cell both get new forms.Neffyarious (talk) 08:32, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I think whether or not to put the live action show that occurred once on this article is a separate discussion. We should get the Golden form on here first, we know a lot about it and it is popular right now. 23:15, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Isn't this way ok? Could use some work, but I think it's ok. :Also, I agree that we should stop adding the live action show everywhere. For example, there's also the Dragon Ball Kai: Super Battle Stage about Broly and Paragus but it's rarely ever mentioned in the articles. 23:22, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks good to me. It makes it obvious that the Golden form is not a TST, but prominently links the topics for ease of use. 00:45, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Name That's not the point. Nightmare Transformation and Nightmarish Transformation is complete bs and taken from an episode title. It's not the name of the transformation/transformations. It either needs to be named Frieza's race Transformation or it needs to be deleted (preferably deleted) Meshack (talk) 03:59, January 21, 2016 (UTC) i don't really care for the current name either, but it was never named frieza's race transformation. that is clearly a made up name Nikon23 04:01, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :i know. The name "Nightmarish Transformation" was never said either. It's taken from an episode title along with some other alternate names in the infobox. Some are fan names too. No wonder the wiki is said to be unreliable Meshack (talk) 04:05, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::The transformations don't even have a name. Meshack (talk) 04:10, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::i know, so who even came up with these current names in the first place? i thought they were just called 1st form and etc. Nikon23 04:37, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I checked the history so it seems to be either Neffyarious or Sandubadear. Anyway, I prefer that this page is deleted because there is no name for the transformations Meshack (talk) 04:45, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::i agree with you also Nikon23 07:14, January 21, 2016 (UTC) It's called "Terrifying Super Transformation" in DBH, just use that name.--Neffyarious (talk) 11:40, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :then it should be noted it's named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Also, I cannot change the name so an admin has to do so Meshack (talk) 20:43, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Zarbon's transformation. Shouldn't it be classified as a different transformation altogether and have its own seperate page like it used to?Rogeta234 (talk) 16:27, February 4, 2017 (UTC)